Unbelievable
by Sylarismine
Summary: This follows brave new world of Sylar and Claire coming together and mending a broken bridge between the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

**I had more to think through about this part, but with my thoughts out on paper, and organizing it, I have a good one here! This continues from Unbelievable. Disclaimer, I do not own heroes. Tim kring should at least let me own Sylar. **

My thoughts were jumbled from the appearance of Sylar, or Gabriel as he is trying to redeem himself since my leap off the ferris wheel. I'd said yes not out of spite or even as a reflex. He wanted my honestly even though I didn't like my honesty. After giving me the address to his shop, I called peter to see what I should do. "Claire, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Remember when you said Sylar was better, trying to be a hero. Is it true?" "I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't." "He came to me, what should I do?" "Go to him. He is the last person on the earth that will still be around after everyone else you know and love die of old age." "Thanks peter." "Anytime." "Claire, I know I hardly know him, but from what I understand is that maybe you should give him a chance."

"I guess." Getting up I grabbed my jacket, but a cold hand touched me. I didn't have time to register that I was on the ground. The hand I felt slapped me. Looking up, I barely saw that it was one of Samuels guys. Once again, I was grabbed and then something sharp was plunged hard into my back, making sure that I couldn't get it out. Gretchen was gone, and the window of my room was open.

I ran. Ran anywhere, and then I remembered the address. Taking the alleyways to get there, I stumbled through the door. My vision blurred and I fell to the ground again. Only this time as I was being helped up, the hands were slightly warm. I knew that it was Sylar. "Hold still." I was lying on my side and he swiftly yanked out what had been stabbed into my back.

"Are you ok? What happened?' "Samuel." "That bastard! I'm going to..." "No, please don't." I was in his arms and out of habit, I reached out for him. He was comforting me and I was grateful. My father was nuturing, but did it a different way. With my mom out of town, I had no one. Sylar was all I had and thought I didn't quite like it, he was keeping me safe.

After a rather owkward moment, he got up and helped me on my feet. "My apartment's upstairs if you want to lay down." "Thanks, but I'll be fine." He was still holding me and I hadn't rejected it only because it was familiar to me. His strong warm hands encasing and holding me close.

I let Sylar lead the way upstairs, as the door was opened, I went to sit down on the book surrounded couch. "Have you read all of these books?" "I have, before everything that happened to me, I worked in the shop and had time to come up here and read for hours on end." "Do you have any favorites?" "I very much liked Frankenstein by Mary Shelley." "That was the first book I read in high school, I thought that it was so sad how Frankensteins monster wasn't accepted. The people only saw that he looked like a monster and called him a monster, never looking for the good that was there."

"I sympathize for him." There was a minute of silence between us. It wasn't awkward, it was just silence. "Do you have anything to drink?" "Sure, is water ok?" "Yeah." I stood up and looked around the room, eyeing a few of the books on the shelf beside me. The phantom of the opera title stood out and caught me. The movie had come to mind and I hummed all i ask of you.

"My words will warm and calm you, let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears, I'm here with you beside you, to guard you and to guide you." Sylar had whispered into my ears and I indulged him by singing Christine's lines that followed. "Say you'll love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you'll need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true, that's all i ask of you." "That is one of my favorite parts of the story. How they ask of each other to forever be together." "I never read the book, but I did watch it in class." "The music is so euphoric." "Do you listen to music often?" "Not lately no, but I do have a system set up."

"Would you like to pick something?" "You pick." I watched as he disappeared and I heard something I didn't recognize. _I'm dying to catch my breath Oh why don't I ever learn? I've lost all my trust, though I've surely tried to turn it around. Can you still see the heart of me? All my agony fades away when you hold me in your embrace..._ "What is this?" "Within temptation. The song is called all I need." I listened to the lyrics and understood that this was as close as Sylar could get to expressing himself to me with a song that literally spoke all the rights words. I managed to sing along to the ending and then I noticed how close Sylar was.

"I think I'm really starting to understand you, Sylar." He couldn't seem to speak, as he was tentive to moving his hand and resting in on my cheek. I accepted it and touched my hand over his, looking back at him. I was seriously tempted to kiss him, and wanted nothing more than to reach up and take his face in my hands. I caught myself and realized I had done exactly that. He was leaning down, and I couldn't seem to move.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the finale to Unbelievable. I wish to continue, but I still have other ideas forming in my head that if I put it all down into one, I won't have anything left to write about. Disclaimer, I do not own heroes. Warning, erotic. **

She didn't seem to understand her body from her head, and so I leaned in and brought my lips down to her. At first she seemed hesitant, but quickly relaxed and pressed her whole body against me. I wondered if she could feel me pulsing against her leg, if she could tell how much I wanted her. It was her reasurred hands taking hold of my hair that I picked her up and kissed her more fiercely.

Claire did not object to my actions, and so I continued. Walking her into my room, placed her down on the bed, never removing my lips from her skin. She moaned as I trailed my lips from hers down her neck and to the top of her breasts. The hold of her hands tightened and I gave into her. I slowly unbuttoned her shirt and kept kissing my way down her torso.

"Sylar." It was so sweet hearing her voice, but I didn't want her to call me Sylar, I wanted to hear my name come loose from her lips. Moving back up, I slid the shirt off her shoulder and she leaned up to remove it the rest of the way. "Please, call me Gabriel." She looked up at me with awe and started to pull up my shirt, I yanked it over my head and pressed our skin together. She felt so good against me that I wanted to feel the rest of her.

Claire was more than willing as she let me remove her pants and I stepped out of mine. We were both in our under garments and she looked even more beautiful. "Wait." Just when things were getting good. "What it is?" "Um, I'm still a virgin, will it hurt?" "I can make it less painful if you trust me." "I trust you." I swiftly removed her panties and lowered my head to her sweet pussy.

Pushing her legs apart, I slid my tongue up and down and then inside so that her hymen would be nice and soft. Claire moaned wonderfully and I could feel her becoming wet. Pulling my tongue out, I removed my boxers and slowly played with her outsides first before slowly entering her. "Oh god." "Are you ok?" "It feels wonderful." "Good." I thrust inside, giving her my whole length and then began to move back in forth at a steady pace that she could handle.

"Please, Gabriel I want more." I was glad to give her what she wanted, moving faster and harder. Claire had arched her back, eyes closed until she looked up at me. I looked back at her and she gave me her lips. I loved all of her tastes, that I wanted her to taste herself.

I pulled out for a moment and put my index finger up inside her. Claire looked confused, making sure my finger was nice and wet, I slid back inside and gave her my hand. She gladly opened her mouth and took in my finger. Moaning against it made me get close, and I wanted to come at the same time she did, So I kept moving slowly, and then after building up, I pounded really hard and really fast. Claire had a set of lungs on her as she orgasmed and came with me. I dropped down on top of her, nuzzling my face on top of her breasts.

I couldn't help myself and took a nipple in my mouth and sucked on it, nibbling on it and listened to her breath hitch. I did this again to her other while my thumb and forefinger wrapped around the first and played with it. "Oh god, Gabriel please don't stop!" That prompted me to move inside her again and I pounded as hard as I ever had and we stayed that way for a while. "Yes, Claire. You feel so good." "Oh, god Gabriel, I fucking love you!" We came again and I came to rest on her again. "I love you to Claire."

Everything felt so right as we got up and showered. I got out to dry off a bit and make her some food. Claire's stomache was growling and I knew just what to make her. It didn't take me long, and as I finished, Claire was standing in the doorway with my shirt on. She looked incredibly sexy in my clothes, that I wanted to take her again right here. I held back and set out the plate for her.

Her eyes went wide as if no one could have known that she loved pancakes and bacon. I didn't have to read her mind to know that, but being without that power I settled with watching her. When I had been stalking her, I noticed the things she did, the people she was friends with and the food she ate. Thanking me, Claire insisted on cleaning since I cooked. She even kissed me trying to push by and wash the dishes. I smiled like an idiot.


End file.
